Dulce et decorum est pro Patria Mori
by locutes
Summary: Babylon 5 Star Trek crossover. When on two sides, at the same time an explosion happens, two universes meet. Remember my native tongue is not English and this is my first story so bear with me.
1. prelude

_**Pride goes before the Fall: Londo Mollari**_

_Most of the alien home worlds have their counterparts in the Babylon universe. In there, the Centauri conquered them before the Andorians could have a space program. They conquered the Tellarites too, but Tellar has been destroyed in one of the skirmishes between the Centauri and Narns. Vulcan was destroyed in the last war with the Shadows. Betazed didn't get struck by a meteorite so the Betazoid people continued to evolve as an aquatic species and became the Abbai. The Klingons were the Xon in the Babverse and so were exterminated by the Centauri, whereas in the Trekverse, the Centauri have been exterminated by the Klingons on their home world. This makes Qo'noS, Centauri Prime._

_In this "multiverse" story Earth from the Star Trek Universe calls itself Terra, so there is no United Earth, here it is __Terra Iunctus__ (Latin for: United Earth). _

_Over the years Starfleet had to learn to be more militant for not everyone is as enlightened as the Terrans are. Also the Augment crisis is much more diverse and it is generally known that rehabilitated/second generation augments have merged back into society creating an artificial sub species._

_On Andoria the Aenar are still generally pacifists yet some of them have joined the Imperial guard and the Aenar have after centuries of hiding joined Andorian society and government._


	2. Chapter 1 an apperture in Space and Time

**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori**

_**Pride goes before the Fall: Londo Mollari**_

**Babylon 5**** universe, Earth**

"I can still remember the first war I've fought. It was a desperate war, real desperate. This war started as a result of a misinterpretation of a Minbari Warrior Caste gesture of strength and respect. It started when we the humans of Earth, we had not yet acquainted ourselves with the Terrans and their allies, thought we were a real power. We went on and tried to make first contact with a race called: the Minbari. The man leading the expedition to make first contact was a paranoid and trigger-happy man, a loose canon.

When he finally found the Minbari, the Minbari opened their gun ports as a sign of respect and strength. He misinterpreted this for aggression and thus fired first, killing their leader Dhukat. After this the Minbari launched a holy crusade of vengeance."

**2248, September 30, ****Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars**

"Captain, I'm picking up Minbari style transmissions. Target baring mark: 9-9-7-2-1, should be in visual range."

"Let me see"

A small Minbari scout ship is headed for the human ship, EAS Lexington. Then she swiftly leaves headed out of sensor and visual range. A small ship is then launched to track her. She then fakes an engine failure prompting the small human fleet lead by the Lexington to head in and try to capture the shout.

Then out of nothing a Jump point opens close to the human fleet destroying or damaging nearly all ships. Only a few can safe themselves and then run. One Sharlin class war cruiser exits the jump point and begins to shoot at all ships.

The Lexington is heavily damaged and is thought to be dead by the Minbari so they head for the ships that are fleeing. The Lexington her captain is dead and John Sheridan has taken command of the ship.

"Can we send a distress call?" John asks the bridge crew.

"We sure can, but it will inform the Minbari of our survival…"

"If we do nothing we are sure to be dead… … … Tactical, do we have any nukes left?"

"We've got nine, sir."

"Good, remove the warheads and prepare them for launch, we're going to mine this asteroid field! Communications, prepare to send a distress call on my mark and not a second earlier!"

Shortly after this order has been given the nukes we placed, all nine of them. And the distress call was being sent.

**2159, September 30, ****Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars**

"All hands, brace for impact" a Starfleet officer shouts.

He is an officer on a Terran NX class starship. Avenger she's called.

Five Romulan Birds of Prey' are on the Avenger her six. The Avenger is manoeuvring heavily but never the les she is still getting hit. Then one of the Romulan torpedoes hits her warp nacelle. She's left dead in space. When suddenly a Vulcan Warship exits warp and engages the Romulans. Though before all Romulans are destroyed one of the Birds of Prey sets a collision course and collides with the Avenger.

**EAS Lexington**

"I'll see you in HELL!" and while saying that, John Sheridan pushes the ignition button blowing up the nine nukes and with it, the Drala Fi, the Blackstar.

On the same moment the bombs went off a hyperspace window opened

The shockwave unleashed by the sheer power of the explosions on the exact same moment on both sides, on the exact same weak spot in the fabric of space and time blows a hole connecting the two separate universes throe a doorway, a mirror.

The Vulcan ship that came to the assistance of the Avenger detected this and headed for the phenomenon, then when she also picks up a distress call close to the aperture on the other side. She activates her tractor beam and pulls the strange ship through not willing to risk going throe it herself.

**Vulcan Ship**

"Hail the strange vessel. I want to know who we are dealing with. Also send word to Starfleet, we've got a problem. They may want to send a ship here so we can investigate this phenomenon further." the Vulcan commanding officer orders.

"Sir, the ship is trying to hail us with tachyons. But I think I can work around that and get a lock."

"_This is the EAS Lexington to unidentified vessel, we are in need of assistance, we need help, we have sustained heavy damage, please help us."_

"This is the Vulcan cruiser P'jem how can we be of assistance?"

"_Vulcan ship P'jem, I may not know your species but can you help us? We, and not only my crew and I, but all of Humanity are in need of assistance. A race called the Minbari have declared a holy crusade to not only destroy our defensive capabilities but also our entire race, please we need your help!"_

"Humanity is at war with the Romulans, but the Romulans have not started to exterminate Humanity or its allies so I do not know where you are getting that idea of Genocide from, but humanity is not in danger at all."

"Starfleet command has requested us to head to Utopia Planitia Shipyards and take that strange ship with us." the communications officer onboard the P'jem informs her commanding officer.

"We have been requested by Starfleet to take you to the Utopia Planitia Shipyards and so we will, once there we can discuss things somewhat more easily. Can you go there on your own power or do you need a tow?"

"_Utopia Planitia Shipyar__ds, Starfleet, Romulans, NO, we need you to bring us to the Martian Shipyards, we need to contact Earthdome"_

"Utopia Planitia Shipyards are located in orbit of Mars, Starfleet command is located on Terra, or Earth as some still call it."

**Utopia Planetia Shipyards, a few days later**

John Sheridan and his aid are amazed by these shipyards. Artificial gravity, the humans, some aliens, as well as the friendliness well, everything.

"Mister Ambassador, I must say, this is amazing, I had never thought there to be something like an Alternate reality, but here it is. And while I am impressed, there is still one thing I need to talk about, can you help us? I mean, my Earth, can you and your allies help us? The Minbari are a real and big threat. If you do not help us, we might as well go extinct." Sheridan says.

"At this moment the senate is discussing what to do, but I have been allowed to tell you that we will open diplomatic relations with the Earth Alliance. But I cannot promise we will help you in the war, actively that is. After all, we too are at war right now. Even though this is only a low intensity one, we cannot for sure say the Romulans will not go to total war.

Come, I'd like to show you how far we have already come with repairing your ship. Also I'd like you to meet one of our most prominent captains, he and his ship will accompany you once your ship is ready. His mission is to do everything he can to help you but to stay out of the war."

**Babylon 5 universe, edge of EA territory**

The Vulcan cruiser P'jem is a Suurok class ship and she's on route towards a few major races to get diplomatic relations of the ground, but also to find more of these strange apertures into their galaxy. These must be found if not, that could prove a disaster for everyone. But before they even reached the edges of EA territory a Minbari Sharlin class war cruiser exited a jump point.

The Minbari warship expected to see an Earth Force ship, not a ship of unknown design.

"What is that for a ship? I do not recognise it nor do I recognise those markings." the Minbari commander says a bit annoyed.

"Search the database. I think I have seen those marking before." Satai Delenn responds with a scared yet surprised expression on her face.

"Satai, I think I've found it. These markings are that of Vulcanois, but they have not been heard of since the last Great War."

"Is there any more information on them, anything that can help us, anything at all?"

"I'm sorry Satai…"

After some moments of observing and scanning the Minbari ship, the P'jem decides it's not smart to tempt fate any longer, and as such it warps away leaving the Minbari in amazement.


	3. Chapter 2 romulan trouble

**Somewhere in Romulan space**

Andorian Intelligence has found evidence about a Romulan build up. They're right, in a heavily fortified system the Romulans are working on an invasion fleet to reunify with the Vulcans, by means of the conquest of the Vulcan Confederacy.

"Fear is often frowned upon as a tool for the bad guy, but in truth it's neutral." a man in black clothes with a hidden face says. "After all fear can be a really useful and delicate weapon, it depends on how you use it. That defines its morality. Fear can be the start of something new, something better. Your own fear has made the Star Empire such a powerful one."

"We have NEVER been afraid!" an obviously important Romulan responds with allot of anger in his voice and eyes. How can this mere Terran say something about the Star Empire!? He knows nothing, only that what those Vulcan dogs have told the Terrans, which is not much, thanks to their own spies. "The Empire is the strongest there is!"

"Have the Klingons not beaten you in the recent border skirmishes between you, taking back some of their old planets? And has the Empire not made great concessions to them to achieve piece? I do not call that the mightiest Empire there is…" the Terran says really trying to make the Romulan angry, to him it is only a sport after all if he and his friends withdraw their support, the Romulans are doomed.

But before the Romulan can respond, one of the soldiers comes running towards him. The man is clearly afraid of what's going on…"Sir" the soldier says while bowing to his superior as a sign of respect. "Some kind of singularity has opened in the Unroth system! The RIN (Romulan Imperial Navy) sent a scout through which did not return! Only a few minutes after all contact had been lost a full fledged invasion fleet attacked us. We lost the outpost soon after! Most of its inhabitants and all defences have simple been removed from existence!" the Subcommander inform his superior while his face clearly is showing signs of immense desperation and anger.

While this news made all Romulans in this room angry and scared of that yet to come, the Terran starts to laugh! The news alone, but also the attitude of the Terran could make any Romulan infuriated. Yet this, this made him, damned furious! In this anger he smashes his console, nearly hits the Terran in the face and almost lost sight of his duty just wanting to kill the enemy, any enemy with a fury that would make even the Devil crouch into a corner. "Inform the fleet, we'll stop these intruders. We'll crush them, we'll crush them like only we, Romulans can. Nothing can stand the might of the Tal'Shiar in all of her glory!" he shouts while nearly dying of anger inside and making it seem like his head was about to explode.

"No one can stand your might?" the Terran says calmly questioning the infuriated Romulan "I can think of a few, what about the Klingons or even my own organisation? We might be only Terrans to you, and we might seem uncivilised to you, but you'd be surprised what we can do. If we are pushed far enough, if you threaten us enough, if you give us a good reason to that, yes if that is the case, we would give you one hell of a fight and perhaps we'd even beat you! That and did you not just loose one of your most important outposts including the fleet stationed there? I think we can call that: 'getting soundly beaten!'" the Terran says again, with a big grin on his face only pissing off the Romulan more and more and liking it. And while the Romulan only gets more furious, he is only getting even more amused by the extreme emotions portrayed by the commander. "Commander, please. Keep your emotions under control. You could learn allot from your Vulcan cousins." Only pissing off the Romulan even further, obviously he just achieved his goal.

And with that the fleet heads off at maximum warp.

**Unroth star system**** a few hours later**

The invading fleet had met quite some resistance but it was not enough to hold them back. Fifty-nine Sharlins and escorting fighters had been used in this invasion.

"Satai, the invasion went as planned, but these ships do not appear Vulcanois, nor appear Human. However we cannot be certain these aliens are not ether of the, for they self destruct long before we can get close enough to scan or board them, even the wreckages leave nothing behind useful to us. As for the things from the planet, there is still heavy resistance and we have not been capable of capturing anyone dead or alive. The ones resisting us are also the ones that are destroying all technology down there. We have not been capable of gaining any useful intelligence." a Minbari male in a warrior reports to Delenn.

"This is wrong! In Valens's name, this is wrong! We should not be here, we do not belong here. This needs to end, but how…" Delenn responds to the warrior.

"But Delenn, we are winning, we are winning against both our opponents, and you know as well as I, we do not back away from war! If we would, we'd show weakness, we cannot do that. Not, if we plan on surviving in the long run. If we'd back off, we'd be inviting the lesser races to invade us."

"And you know as well as I do that this is Wrong!"

**Invasion Flagship**

"How are those hyperspace tests coming along? We need to get moving!" the most senior Minbari in the fleet and on that ship shouts because he knows damned well that if his fleet cannot continue quite allot of problems will start to appear. First of all they can be attacked by the Empire to whom this system previously belonged, but just as important is, if not more important, if they cannot get moving soon their mission to find a way to attack Terra would fail! And if that failed, the human race could continue to survive, which was something that should not be possible!

However before a response could be given to the fleet commander a fleet of warships decloaked and started to hammer down his fleet!

"They we caught completely off guard sir! We're winning this battle!" a Romulan informs his commander with a big fat grin on his face. He's clearly amusing himself.

"For now you're winning, but your opponent is already starting to regroup, soon you will not have such ease and you'll have to fight for real!" then suddenly a Romulan warship exploded because of the combined firepower of three Sharlins "There, you see, you just lost your first ship of the battle… When will you people learn to knock on wood after making a remark like that you fool!" the strange Terran says to the Romulan while giving him a smak on the head. "You've just jinxed us!"

"Romulans do not believe in magic, nor gods! We are to smart for that, unlike you dumb Terrans. Almost half of your population still believes in a god in one way or another." the Romulan commander shouts at his Terran guest. "I would not have tolerated your remarks or opinions if I had not been ordered too by the Preator himself. But it appears your 'faction' has got the ears of him so I will have to tolerate you for now! But I too can only be pushed so far, now get lost I have a battle to fight!"

"Yes and it appears it's going smoothly, though not as smoothly as you'd have liked, I guess. But OK, I'll leave you be, for now. But remember this. I am not to be messed with!" And with that veiled threat he left the bridge


End file.
